Mad World
by W3R-SiN
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless' thoughts on the world and their people, before that fateful night. Set to the tune of a gray melody. Please read and Review


Greetings Readers! W3R_SiN here with another songfic/oneshot. I apologize for my extended absence, but I have some issues that I am dealing with.

I hope that you enjoy this little piece of work, it came to me after listening to the song Mad World by Gary Jules. I suggest that you play it as you read, so that the mood is better reflected and understood.

Disclaimer: I own few things in this world. HTTYD is not one of those things.

* * *

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

**Spears of mellow sunlight pierce an open window, teasing at the eyes of a sleeping boy. He is lanky, his auburn hair framing his head in a sleepy mess. A few freckles dot his otherwise pale skin, and his breathing is rather shallow. With a few tosses and grumbles, the boy feels sleeps grip slip away, forcing him to awaken into another day.**

**'Time to join the race Hiccup' The boy said to himself as he slipped out of his sleepwear, donning his signature fur vest and green shirt. His pants and boots followed, and soon the boy was walking about watching the villagers run about.**

**Hiccup was never normal by viking standards. The truth being that the scrawny, big brained boy was as far from the 'Viking Image' that one could get. While others would rush head long into battle, Hiccup preferred to use tactic and wit. Better yet, Diplomacy. But the one thing that truly set him apart was how he looked at the Village, and its people.**

**Each day Hiccup would get up and walk outside, watching as the village repeated its never ending cycle. All the Vikings mindlessly repeating the same mundane chores, only stopping to talk or watch the boy pass. Despite the sun being high in the sky, to Hiccup the world would always seem...Grey...**

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses**  
_

_No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

**Across the sea, on an volcanic isle shrouded in a permeating gray mist. Another watched a similar routine. But this one was not human, no he was something better. Black scales, toxic eyes, a sleek well muscled frame. He was the greatest and most feared of all the creatures on the isle, one surpassed by the Leviathan. The so called 'Queen'**

**He was a Night Fury. The smartest and most feared of all Dragons that the vikings knew.**

**The great dragon watched the others in the Nest. Their eyes we dull, expressionless. But the dragon could see through the veil, each of those mighty beasts was hiding something. As they hid in fear clinging to caves and walls alike...They were crying. A silent, yet utterly mournful tone. Each begging to be set free, but wise enough to purse their scaled maws.**

**It made the Night Fury weak...all it wanted to do was sleep. Hide its head underpaw and dream again, finally finding release from this eternal cycle of silent tears and servitude.**

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad__  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world_

**Was it a shock that both Night Fury and Hiccup, unique in both their groups, shared similar dreams? Both would fall into slumber, letting dreams take them. And both would find the greatest relief when their dreams had them perish. Finally released from the Mad World's cycles.**

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen_

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me_

**It brought bile into Hiccup's throat when he watched the young ones run and play. So young and innocent, yet already damned to serve the Cycle. Each day Stoic would drill the boys mind full of one sided conversation. Eventually Hiccup had learned that if he sat still and listened to his father that life would be simple. Arguing was pointless, and often ended...badly. But was it so wrong to want to change? Was it a crime to hope for something better than what he already had? Were such thoughts Selfish?**

**At one time Hiccup had thought himself free of the Cycle. That had been the day when the boy had been assigned as Gobber's apprentice. The young boy was overjoyed, eager to learn all that he could from the man. But even as Gobber taught Hiccup the ways of the forge, Hiccup began noticing the same look that he got everywhere else.**

**Gobber just looked through him, no matter how sincere his words sounded, they were hollow in the end.**

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
Wh__en people run in circles its a very, very_

_Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world  
Mad world..._

**But all of that changed on that fateful night...The stars shining just bright enough to reveal a shadow in the dark. Hiccup aimed and fired, sending the bolas towards the blur of motion. A loud shriek filling the air as they connected with their target. The cry that the dragon gave was of pain and shock. **

**But if you listened careful enough, there was a cry of happiness buried under the layers of shock and fury...The cycle had finally been broken.**

_

* * *

_

I hope that you enjoyed this peice. I certinaly loved writing it!

As always please Read and Review! I will take constructive criticism, and suggestions. It helps me to become a better author, and inspires me to continue.

Till we meet again,

/W3R_SiN\\\


End file.
